custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebellion
Rebellion: The Fall of Arcaea, Book I is an in-progress XMS prequel novel set during the last days of Lost Arcaea. It details Arcturas' role during the Elemental-Khaliri War and the events thereafter. Prologue ''Xaterex, 74 AYD. '' Darkness had begun to envelop the Kodax ruled city of Intax, the dim light of the sun causing shadows to dance across the surfaces of the buildings and cobble-strewn streets. A single Elemental dressed in battered Glatorian armor stared out the window of a ramshakle house at the vanishing sun. Another day has passed, ''he thought. Another day that his enemies had not found him. Another day the lives of himself and his family would not be forfeit to the brutality of the beings he'd betrayed so long ago. Usually such thoughts brought him relief, but today they did not. He couldn't quite place what was bothering him, but something was going on. He hadn't felt so on edge in months, long before he'd taken Shardak and his adopted daughter Nightshade to Intax. He wondered if it was the rumors of tribal warfare, but quickly discounted it. There were always rumors that the Kodax tribal wars would come to Intax, that an enemy tribe once-proud, now-bestial Makuta offshoots would descend upon the city and slaughter its inhabitants. Intax had never been attacked in all of its history. Well outside the Empire itself, it was a melting pot for all those beings who had escaped the Ix's tyrannical rule. As he did whenever he thought of the Empire to the south, Arcturas' hand clenched his sword and he tensed, forcing back a slew of terrible memories. His scars throbbed, his remaining souvenirs from that last night of fire and blood. That, and the Sword of Fire. Arcturas stared down at the sword's hilt, around which his fist had wrapped. He knew he should have left the sword behind. It was an artifact from a time that no longer mattered to him, but the whispers of the sword had become part of him. He couldn't bear to part with the sword. It was one of the few reminders of the past, of what he'd lost. "Father?" The sound of Shardak's voice jerked Arcturas out of his unpleasant reverie. He turned to face his son, who wore Glatorian armor and an ancient Kanohi mask. Another reminder. Looking at the tall, strong young being, Arcturas felt a stab of regret. Another emotion he'd tried to supress for years. What was wrong with him tonight? Arcturas opened his mouth to answer him, but no sound came out at first. He found himself unexpectedly choking on his words. "Yes?" he managed to get out, hoping that his voice sounded normal. "Is something wrong?" "Blast's waiting outside. I'm just heading into town with him for an hour or two," Shardak said. "Oh," said Arcturas. He thought he sounded more than a little foolish. The Glatorian who called himself Blast was his son's closest friend, a Glatorian who worked and lived alone and seemed to have no more knowledge of the world outside the Fells than Shardak himself had. "Just be back before too late. It's already getting dark." Shardak looked slightly puzzled. He was an adult in his own right now, and Arcturas had never really set limits on his travels in Intax before. ''Adult he may be, but there's still so much he doesn't know, ''said Arcturas. ''He's never seen the world outside, and has only heard rumours about what lies outside Intax and the Fells. Should I have told him the truth? '' "Very well," he said. "I'll be back in an hour or so." ''No, ''Arcturas decided, as he always had. ''It's not worth it, and besides, it doesn't matter. I have a new life in Intax now, two beings to take care of. It's doesn't matter anymore. '' But he couldn't stop himself from thinking, ''He's getting older. What were you doing at his age? Do you want to shield him from the truth, or is this secrecy because you don't want to face the truth? To reflect upon your sins? So many regrets. So many lies. Shardak had noticed Arcturas staring at him. "Are you okay?" he asked. Arcturas blinked once to clear his head, and looked away for a moment. "Yes, fine. Just tired. It's been a long day." "It has," agreed Shardak. "Well, don't let me disturb you. Blast's waiting." He left the room, closing the door behind him. Arcturas hesitated, listening to the sounds of his footsteps growing fainter. He almost called Shardak back, then stopped. What was going on today? Why had he been on the verge of telling Shardak the truth about the Ix, his heritage, and his past? His mind was wandering, going back to the time before Intax, before his flight from the Empire. All of the lies I told are for the greater good, ''thought Arcturas. The voice of a being suddenly leapt, unbidden, into his mind. ''Is the greater good worth this, Arcturas? Is it worth all of the suffering and death you've caused? The voice, seemed so real that Arcturas, though he knew it was just the shadow of a memory, felt the pain all over again, the pain of his greatest regrets. Though he tried not to think about his past, he could never forget the most painful of his memories. Should I tell him? Can I tell him, after I've tried not to think about the past in years? So Arcturas, for the first time in countless years, allowed his mind to wander back to the time of Lost Arcaea, to the life he'd led before his coming to Intax. The life that had begun in the ancient lost cities of the Twelve Elemental Kingdoms. Gone, all gone. But Arcturas realized in that moment that he could never forget. And that, whatever happened, he could not run from his past any longer. Part I: Ektaban Chapter I: The Strangers ''Arcaea, 2354 AR. '' The first sign of war came to Ektaban on Arcturas' eighteenth name-day. It came with the strange soldiers, tall and thin, who wore green and black armor that gleamed dully in the midday sun. Arcturas counted at least forty of them as they passed through the merchant quarter of Ektaban, all of them moving with cold grace and a focused sense of determination. Arcturas could see that every one of them carried weapons of curved steel sheathed at their sides. The usual noise of the merchants and crowds that lined the streets of the city was had been silenced almost at the same moment the first of the strangers had set foot upon the main road of red sandstone. Elementals, Matoran, and Agori alike all paused to gaze at the strangers as they passed by, their grey eyes fixed firmly on the road ahead of them. The eyes were the most unnerving thing about these strange warriors, Arcturas thought. They were cold and black, and seemed almost dead to him save for a single, fevered spark of life that burned within each. The rest of their faces were hidden behind Kanohi masks, similar to those the Matoran wore. But these Kanohi were skull-like and grey, with slitted eyeholes cut into the metal. Beside him, Arcturas' young brother Atarus stood, his eyes wide with mixed fear and excitement. "Tavek was right," the young Elemental whispered. "They are demons." "Of course they're not," said Arcturas, hoping he sounded calm. These strange beings unnerved him a swell. "They're Arcaean soldiers, otherwise the city guards never would have let them through the gates. Look, they're carrying swords." "They can't be Arcaeans," his brother protested. "No living being has eyes so cold." Arcturas almost shared his brother's sentiments. "Why do you think they're here?" Atarus asked, eyes flashing with excitement. Arcturas could see the same question reflected in the eyes of the other beings looking on, as they began to ask similar questions of one another in hushed undertones. "Well--" Arcturas began. His brother, however, was no longer listening. His eyes had returned to the main road and he was pointing at the street, his eyes wide. "Look!" The strangers had all passed by now, save for three beings. Two were dressed the same way the soldiers had been, but wore ornate, lacquered helmets rather than the Kanohi the others bore. Arcturas, however, barely gave them a glance. He had eyes only for the being in the black cloak that stood between them. He was pale, and his features set in an imperious, aloof expression Arcturas couldn't read. His eyes were icy black. Aside from his face, only his pale white hands could be seen beneath his cloak, which rather than reflecting light seemed to absorb it. Arcturas could almost feel himself being drawn into the inky black void. "He's wearing a cloak of office," muttered Arcturas, half to himself. He'd only ever seen one other being wear one- the current lord of Ektaban, Halir, on the most formal of occasions. This being was clearly someone important, if not a lord in his own right. "Who is he?" asked Atarus. Arcturas wordlessly shook his head as the being walked past them. Arcturas could almost feel the coldness emanating from his presence but could not read it. As the cloaked figure passed them, so did the last of the mysterious soldiers. Arcturas watched them turn down a wide thoroughfare that led into the heart of the city. He had a good guess at where they were heading-- to the Great Halls, where Grand Lord Halir and the rulers of the city no doubt were waiting to recieve them. As soon as the last of the soldiers had vanished from view, for a single moment everything was silent. Then a merchant, his voice carrying a hint of an Avenian accent, took up the cry of "Gems! The finest gems in all of Ignus!" Soon others followed suit, and within moments the street was once again bustling with activity. Arcturas looked in the direction of his uncle's merchant stalls, where Atarus had returned to. His uncle Fulven, a powerful Lord of Ektaban, had given them the job of watching his business in the merchant quarter while he wasout of town, and Arcturas knew he needed to reopen it at once. It was that miss the vast majority of the city's traffic, which came by a little later in the afternoon. Mechanically, Arcturas rejoined his brother, going through the motions of his normal routine, but the thoughts of the strange soldiers and their cloaked leader continued to plague him. What were these men doing here? It had to be a new development, maybe something to do with another of the Kingdoms. But why come now? Ektaban was not unprotected. It was one of the largest cities in the Fire Kingdom of Arcaea. What do they want here that they can't get anywhere else? *** Those men were Ix," said Fulven over dinner. "From a branch of their military known to be the most dangerous of all the Ix Warrior Class." It was dinner hour in the spacious home of House Thrane, though Arcturas had hardly touched his food. His uncle, Fulven Thrane, a wealthy Lord of Ektaban who'd made several contracts with prominent merchant families from all across Ignus, had returned to the city less than an hour after the arrival of the soldiers.Since then neither Atarus nor Arcturas had seen very much of him-- he'd been busy with some project in one of the city districts-- but when he'd returned for dinner Arcturas had immediately bombarded him with questions. "They don't look like any Ix I've ever seen," said Atarus. "They're not like Valrix." Valrix was a contact of Fulven's, an Ix from the Fire Capital who dropped by once every few months in Ekbatan to visit their uncle. "These are from an elite military force known as the Limiters," said Fulven "Why do think they're here?" Arcturas turned his head to regard his aunt, Ikana. His uncle, Fulven's brother Arturus, was currently fighting against the Khaliri Clans in the far south of Ignus. He wondered if the soldiers brought news from Arturus, and how he'd been doing of late. "Has something happened with the war?" The war against the Khaliri Clans had been raging since before Arcturas was six Arcaean years old, though it had been years since there had been any more than border engagements. All the while the Fire Kingdom had continued their relentless assault on the Khaliri, keeping them pinned down in their territory. "I wouldn't worry about it," said Fulven to her, "It's a fairly routine procedure. Still, these soldiers will be staying for some time, so I advise you to stay out of their way unless they approach you first. These men are trained killers, and we should be grateful they're on our side." Arcturas regarded his uncle from across the table. Years of stress had begun to wear on Fulven Thrane, and though he tried to hide it the worry was plain in his eyes. He was trying to smile, but his joviality was clearly feigned. He hadn't even yet said a word about Arcturas' name-day. "The Khaliri wouldn't dare to advance into the Fire Kingdom with a real army," said Arcturas "If they became a real threat they would face all Twelve Kingdoms, right?" "Perhaps," said Fulven. For a few moments, silence fell. Then Fulven broke it, turning to his sister. "Any other news?" Fulven asked Ikana. His sister's expression changed from smiling to more grim. "With you being back so soon, Lord Nevox has been agitating for support throughout the city. He wants to call you to a formal duel. that much is clear." "Under the law, I cannot give him one. It was his son who committed the thefts, not him." "Nevox takes a slight against his son as a slight against his entire house," said Ikana. "One day I will have to settle this matter with the man," said Fulven. "But not today. I have news as well," he said, quickly changing the subject and smiling to lighten the mood. "A guest, Lord Davos Aven of Maryat." The name was unfamiliar to Arcturas, but he saw recognition and another, unreadable emotion on Ikana's face. Curious, he wondered who the man was. Fulven rarely invited guests to stay in House Thrane, so that much was clear that this Lord Davos was clearly someone important. Maryat was a city in the central dominance of the Fire Kingdom, but not extremely well known in comparison to large cities like Saramir or Ektaban. Maybe this Lord was originally from the Capital? "Is he coming for dinner?" asked Atarus. Fulven shook his head. "He has some business of his own to attend to in Ektaban. He will probably be here much later, long after nightfall. I ran into him in Maryat, a few days ago, when my trade carvan was passing through the city." When Fulven spoke of his caravan trip it reminded Arcturas of the other question he'd wanted to ask Fulven "What brought you back so soon? We hadn't expected you back for another week at least." A shadow flitted across Fulven's face for a moment, and he opened his mouth to speak. All at once from the other room a loud thump sounded on the main door, which was latched shut. Fulven rose to his feet. "That would be Davos now," he said. He walked through the open door that led into the entrance hallway, and from his place at the table Arcturas could hear the sound of hearty laughter echoing through the halls of House Thrane. A few minutes later Fulven reappeared, leading in a man Arcturas knew could only be Davos Aven. He was a tall, burly man, with broad shoulders and muscled limbs. His skin was the pale shade typical of Fire Elementals from northernmost reaches of Ignus, and his dark eyes shone brightly in the dim candlelight. "Davos, this is my sister, Lady Ikana," said Fulven, leading the big Elemental into the dining hall. "And my sons, Arcturas and Atarus." "A pleasure, m'lady," said Davos. He had a gravelly, brisk voice that suited him well. He grinned when his eyes fell upon Arcturas and Atarus. "And glad to meet you both! How're you?" "I'm well, Lord Aven," said Arcturas. "Just Davos to you," the burly Elemental said. "I never was too good at remembering all that 'lord' business anyway." Arcturas found himself grinning at the Elemental. If his first impression was a good one, he thought he'd like Davos. "Please, sit. Are you hungry, Davos?" asked Fulven. "We weren't expecting you so early, but if you like we still have some-" "That's quite all right," said Davos. "I ate in a tavern on the way here, though I'm sure it cannot compare to what you have here." Throughout the remainder of the meal Davos, though he ate nothing, talked much. At first he spoke mostly to Ikana and Arcturas, inquiring of the latest news in Ektaban. However, he also told several rather lengthy stories to Atarus, one about a caravan trip he'd taken to the city of Saramir years ago. The tale revolved around his battles with relentless bandits, who had persued him halfway across the Fire Kingdom. Arcturas found himself being drawn into Davos' tales as well. The Elemental had a brisk, engaging way of talking that was easy to listen to, even for long periods of time. "Have you often faced bandits?" Atarus asked when Davos had finished. "Of course. I was a caravan owner long before I was a lord. I've faced down all manner of beings and beasts in the desert wastes. Bandits, Vorox, Sand Stalkers, all of these creatures I've fought against and won." "What about a Khaliri?" asked Atarus eagerly. "Have you ever fought a Khaliri, Lord Davos?" For a moment a dark look crossed Davos' face. Then it was gone, but when he spoke again his voice was more somber. "Yes," he said. "But not during a caravan trip. And that's a story for another time." The only person who never spoke once was Fulven. In the dim candlelight his uncle's face looked more drawn and pale than ever, and though he smiled at several of Davos' witty remarks, the smile never seemed to reach his eyes. Fulven seemed to notice Arcturas staring at him and he averted his gaze, turning instead to Davos. "So, how long will you be staying with us?" Arcturas asked. Davos made an exaggerated, mock-offended expression. "What? Eager to be rid of me already?" He laughed. "In seriousness, I'll probably be here for two, three weeks at most." Arcturas was momentarily stunned into silence. Two or three weeks? ''It was unheard of. Valrix's longest visit had been three days, which had been a record until now. "Don't worry," said Davos. "I'll be in town most days, so I won't wear out my welcome." "Just as long as you have enough coin to cover three weeks of tavern meals," Arcturas said, smiling. Davos laughed. "I am a lord, remember?" he said. "You told me you weren't good with those titles," protested Arcturas. Davos grinned and turned to Fulven. "I like this one. Reminds me a bit of you, Fulven!" Fulven did not smile. "It's his name day today, Davos. He's eighteen years of age now, by the Arcaean reckoning." "Well, then," said Davos to Arcturas. "Remind me to grab you something from Ektaban on the marrow. I've got more than enough coin to spare. And something for Atarus as well, of course." Arcturas grinned at the Elemental lord, and for a moment he forgot the strangeness of the entire situation. But then his eyes unconsciously shifted in Fulven's direction. His uncle's early return from Maryat and Davos' sudden appearance made it was clear something was going on, something Fulven was deliberately concealing from him. *** Darkness crept over the Fire Kingdom very quickly in winter, and as it grew late Arcturas paced the halls of House Thrane alone. After the meal was over, Fulven and Davos had left the keep abruptly, to do business in the city. The skies had already been dark when Davos had left with his uncle, and now it was late into the night. Atarus and Ikana had both retired to their rooms, but Arcturas remained awake. Everything about this situation, from the sudden coming of the Ix soldiers to Fulven's abrupt return to Davos' arrival, was strange. Arcturas couldn't quite put his finger on what about all this seemed sinister, but ever since he'd seen the dark cloaked Ix he'd felt as though something was wrong. This, combined with Fulven's behavior, was enough to make Arcturas truly uneasy. A voice from outside, in the distance, interrupted Arcturas' thoughts. He thought he could hear Davos' voice sound in answer. For a moment Arcturas hesitated, knowing that soon Fulven would be back. He could wait until morning to ask Davos or Fulven what was going on, but he guessed they'd probably just give him another evasive answer. He had to find out what was going on. Treading softly down the staircase, Arcturas unbolted the main door to the keep. It was a cool night, by the standards of the Fire Kingdom, and the darkness seemed mostly silent for a moment. Then Arcturas heard footsteps drawing nearer, and heard Fulven speak. He crept silently against the walls of the keep, ducking beneath an alcove until he was hidden almost completely from view. "I can't, Davos," he said. "You know that. Ektaban is my home now. You ask me to return to the capital--" "You must," hissed Davos. His voice grew quieter as the two Elementals drew nearer, and Arcturas had to strain to make out the being's words. "The reports from the frontier are worse every day, and the situation in the capital is devolving. We need to present strong, bold leadership to Shadovar." "Or what?" asked Fulven wearily. "Do I really need to answer that?" asked Davos, his tone grim. "There have been fierce battles along the frontier, skirmishes worse than anything since the last battle of Validan. The last battle was a disaster. If they move north--" "They won't move north," said Fulven, firmly. "Twenty years ago we crushed them at Validan. Since then we've needed no more than a division to hold the frontier." Arcturas felt apprehension slither down his spine. So there had been a battle. Against whom? It could only be the Khaliri Clans. "And yet your brother has been called away to battle," Davos insisted. "The last battle, the one I warned you about, was no mere border skirmish, even though it may have seemed to be, and the political faction-fighting in the capital is weakening our position. The other kingdoms sense something coming as well. You know that the Velkyrs have marriage ties to the Khaliri." "The Velkyrs will not bestir themselves from their high citadels," said Fulven. "As to the capital's problems, I have heard your tale already. I answer you the same: I am no lord. Not anymore. Prince Arturion gave me my orders, and they were to stay in Ektaban. You know this." Arcturas was confused. The Velkyrs? He thought he'd heard the name before, but he couldn't quite place it. And Prince Arturion had been dead for many years. "Yes, but he could not have known what we know now," said Davos. "You must help me, Lord Thrane. I stand alone." Fulven sighed. "I'll meet our friend in Maryat, like you asked," he said. "But I will not commit to the job. I will judge how bad things are myself once I have a better idea of what the situation is in the capital." "It's worse than you know," sighed Davos. "We are weaker than we have been in fifty years, and threats surround us. You cannot hide here, Fulven. Though Ektaban's walls are strong, they will not shield you if it comes to a war." Arcturas could hear their footsteps pass by his hiding place, then saw light illuminate his uncle's features as Fulven opened the door of the inner keep. Davos followed him, and Arcturas was left speechless at what he he'd overheard. War was unthinkable. Not since the great battles against the Khaliri Clans twenty years ago had war come to the Fire Kingdom. The young Elemental waited for a time, then silently crept around to a side entrance and took an alternative route through the keep back to his room. However, he did not sleep that night, for Davos' talk with Fulven had left him with more questions than answers. Chapter II: Lord Thrane Arcturas had made it through the sandy streets of the merchant quarter to the seaside wharfs by the time the burning red suns of Arcaea had crept above the horizon. Their light illuminated the tall, brick red spires and domed brick buildings that characterized the wealthier districts of Ektaban. In the distance Arcturas could make out the domed roof of Keep Thrane, half-hidden behind the imposing, multi-spired Fire Temple. As one of the Fire Kingdom's few port cities, Ektaban brought travelers from all over the Elemental Kingdoms of Arcaea. Indeed, even at this early hour the streets thronged with beings from all across the kingdom going about their business. Looking through the crowded streets, which were paved with red brick, Arcturas could see a group Elementals of the Earth Kingdom, with their dark eyes and deathly pale skin, passing by. Several Glatorian followed them. They wore ornate green-grey armor and carried gear that marked them as traders from the Jungle Kingdom. Wealthy Fire Kingdom men with coppery skin and robes of flamboyant shades of red and gold bartered with the traders, their voices echoing loudly across the street.They mixed with those of the wharf merchants, who came from all over Arcaea and even Xaterex to trade their wares. "A hundred—" "No, three—" Arcturas had become adept at tuning out most of the general babble that characterized the merchant quarter. As he made his way toward the dwelling-places on the far side of the quarter, however, several beings stood out to him from the crowd. In the distance he could see several of his father's associates from the merchant family of Arvos, haggling over a deal with two Iron Elementals. It was rare to see members of the Outer Kingdoms come so far, and Arcturas eyed the Elementals curiously. They had silvery skin and hair, with pale white eyes with no irisis or pupils. The eyes reminded Arcturas slightly of the Ix Limiters and he turned away, continuing toward his destination. ''Once I've delivered the letter I can get back to Fulven, ''he thought. ''And somehow find out exactly what his discussion with Davos meant for us. '' Sidestepping a female Elemental garbed in a long tunic of red and gold, Arcturas left the last of the merchant stalls behind and came to the edge of the wharf, where great sailing vessels from all over Arcaea docked. Arcturas passed a slender Sky Kingdom vessel moored alongside a proud Iron longship. Arcturas allowed his gaze to rest upon the strangely built ship for a few moments before moving on, toward his destination. The quarter that began at the eastern wharf was filled with brown brick buildings with tiled red roofs, arrayed in a haphazard fashion. Arcturas could see the sign emblazoned on the doors of the building he sought, the building where Fulven said he would find the scarred Elemental and give him the letter. The establishment was an unruly tavern known as the Staff and Flame. The building was situated between two disused warehouses, near the edge of the wharfs. It was open, though it was still very early, and Arcturas followed several Jungle Glatorian merchants into the tavern. In spite of the early hour, it was quite crowded, and Arcturas had no trouble picking out his target: an Elemental wearing a heavy orange-red Glatorian helmet that concealed his scarred features. He was crouched over his table, one hand wrapped around his drink. "Hello, Savan," said Arcturas. Even without his heavy helmet and armor Arcturas would have recognized a fellow member of the city watch. The Elemental looked up from the table and grinned, "Young Thrane. What do you want?" Arcturas was used to Savan's directness. "My father asked me to deliver a letter. Says it's for you and a friend of yours, a being named Aviran." "Yes, yes. I'll see he gets it," said Savan. "Are you staying? Pull up a chair and sit a while." "Thank you, but I have to be going. I have two other letters to deliver." "Fortunate, that you have your uncle to work for," said Savan. "Well I'll see you tonight. I believe the watch commander has requested you for duties tonight." Arcturas bade Savan farewell and was about to leave the tavern when he heard something that made him freeze. "So, that battle on the frontier a week ago..." Having worked in the merchant quarter for years, Arcturas had trained himself to only pick up on the most interesting and relevent dialogue and to sift through the surrounding babble. He quickly picked out the speaker from the crowd, a burly Fire Elemental who was talking to several Glatorian. "They routed them. Our advance force was sent into full retreat, and the Khaliri burned the merchant caravans they were escorting, along with the supplies. Five hundred Arcaean weapons of war and many other goods, all lost," the Fire Elemental's tone matched his grim expression. "I heard when the remainder of the army tried to fight back, they were slaughtered and the survivors scattered and demoralized. Only a few returned to Plain's Edge," said one Glatorian, of the Jungle Kingdom "Do you think they'll press forward?" Arcturas was stunned. He knew there were battles on the frontier, but not that merchant caravans had been targeted by the Khaliri. No wonder Fulven had seemed so pale and drawn last night. Many of House Thrane's merchant caravans had been part of that shipment. The amount of income lost would deal their finances a severe blow. For years now the edge of the frontier had been held by the garrison at Plain's Edge, and merchant caravans had been able to journey just south of the fortress without fear. There had been a full-scale battle fought near the fortress? Arcturas edged closer to the speaker, listening closely as they continued. "The battle was less than a week south of Plain's Edge," said the other Glatorian, who was of the Fire Kingdom and had a slight Avanian accent. "Mark my words, if the mounted warriors sack the Edge, then nothin' will stop them from seizing the east. It'll be Validan all over again." ''Validan. ''Arcturas almost shivered unconsciously at the sound of the name. At that ancient city, almost twenty years ago, the fate of the Fire Kingdom had hung in the balance. The Khaliri Clans, fierce, nomadic peoples of the steppes, had surged northward like an unstoppable tide, and all of the Kingdom looked like it was about to fall beneath their unstoppable fighting machine. In their path stood Validan, the greatest of the eastern cities, in which the armies of the Fire Kingdom had gathered to oppose the hordes of mounted warriors. Had the Khaliri not been stopped at Validan by the legendary Prince Arturion and their hordes scattered, all of the Fire Kingdom might have fallen before Shadovar could intervene. As it was, the forces of Validan won the battle at a brutal cost. Thousands of Arcaeans had died at Validan, including Arcturas and Atarus' parents and Fulven's brother Maryn. He'd never known any of them, having been no more than two Arcaean years old when they'd died, but the fact he'd never been able to know them or remember their faces was a long-carried wound. But the Khaliri had been routed, their leaders slain and armies broken, and since then the Elementals had held the Khaliri at Plain's Edge. The fortress, along with other, similiar fortifications along the edge of the wastes, kept the Khaliri out of the Fire Kingdom. Frontier clashes had been the norm for years now, but a full-scale battle was unthinkable. "They'll be back, no doubt," said the Fire Elemental. "When I heard the news of Validan, about Lord Arturion's death and the rout of the Khaliri, I knew they'd be back." "We won't be safe until every one of those godless savages are wiped off the face of Arcaea," said one of the Jungle Kingdom Glatorian. "They are truly savages. They say the barbarians worship the stars, sun and moon. They make blood sacrifices to dark powers to aid their victory, and they paint their faces in the blood of their foes, "Their females fight just like the men, in leather hides on horseback," spat the Jungle Glatorian. "It 'aint natural." "Maybe what they say at the temples is true," said the Fire Glatorian in hushed undertones. "The Khaliri are the armies of the Lord of Flame, sent to punish our corrupt world." Arcturas was rather skeptical of this. The Khaliri were mortal. They could be, and had been, killed. They were barbaric nomads, not demons, no matter what tavern gossip would have one think. Still, having never seen a Khaliri himself, who could tell? He'd heard they were descended from the same ancestors as the Elementals, though he couldn't find proof of this. Ektaban had never been attacked, and those who had seen Khaliri kept quiet about it. "Whatever they are, they're not right. The savages kill without mercy. My brother lost his son at Validan," he said. "If the Khaliri return, I fear for Arcaea. Azaran's old, and they say his grip is slipping. He's not half the Lord his son would have been." Another reference to Arturion. Arcturas had heard the name many times-- the Prince's armies had saved Validan from certain defeat-- but for the first time he found himself thinking about the savior of the Fire Kingdom. Who had Arturion been, really? And what had Fulven promised him? As far as Arcturas knew his uncle had not been at Validan. "We need help from Shadovar!" the Fire Glatorian hissed urgently, jerking Arcturas from his thoughts. "But there's been no word from the City of Mirrors. Does the Shadow Lord ignore our summons?" "I don't know," said the Elemental. "But pray that the Khaliri do not breach Plain's Edge, or all the Fire Kingdom will fall before the Khaliri hordes." *** The first of Arcaea's suns had risen to its zenith when Arcturas reached the Keep of Lord Halir. The ruler of Ektaban's flag, emblazoned with his personal insignia, hung from a pennant on one of the Keep's battlements, and hefty Elemental guards stood at the gates. This letter would be his last delivery, and then he could return to Keep Thrane. Seeing Arcturas approach, one of Lord Halir's guards called out to him. "Name yourself! What is your business here?" "Arcturas of House Thrane, with a letter for High Lord Halir from Lord Fulven Thrane," answered Arcturas as he approached. Four guards stood before the main gate. "The High Lord's not here," said one of the guards. "He should be back in two days. I'll see he gets it." Arcturas hesitated. Ordinarily, he'd have given the letter to the guard, but Fulven had told him firmly that the sealed letter was for the High Lord and no one else. "I'll come back in two days," he decided. "As you wish," said the guard. "Do you have any other business here?" "No, thank you," said Arcturas, and walked away clutching the sealed letter. The High Lord's sudden departure brought up still more questiosn. Where had he gone, and why? Again, Arcturas felt the same sense of dread he'd felt when he'd heard the Glatorian talking. Leaving the main roads, Arcturas turned down a narrow side street, a disused shortcut that he knew led directly to Keep Thrane. It had to be something to do with the war. Nothing else could possibly cause the High Lord of Ektaban to depart the city, and Fulven's strange reticence on the subject of the arrival of the Ix only lent credence to this. "Hey! Thrane!" Arcturas spun around at the sound of a familiar voice, and cursed under his breath. A thin, young Fire Elemental dressed in a silk tunic emblazoned with the axe-and-staff insignia of House Nevox stood before him. His eyes were black and his mouth curled into a lazy sneer. His skin was atypically pale for a Fire Elemental, and blotched red in places by the heat of the sun. Arcturas recognized him at once as Vankir Nevox, the young heir of Lord Nevox. The man his father meant to bring to trial. Two other Elementals flanked him, stocky, hulking brutes with matching sneers. They carried no weapons, but Arcturas knew from experience their fists were dangerous enough. "Vankir," he said, trying to keep his voice calm. "And you brought Raydan and Kalvor as well. How are you?" "As well as can be expected," answered Vankir, giving a cold half-smile. "I think I'll be feeling better than you after we're done here, though." Inwardly Arcturas thought, ''Karzahni, how bad can my luck get? He'd known Vankir from the time when they were both no more than boys, and he'd gone from blustering and loud to quiet and menacing. But he'd always had a cruel streak, as long as Arcturas had known him. He and his friends-- no, more accurately, his followers-- had gone out of their way to harass and steal from other inhabitants of Ektaban, even Citizens themselves. Their crimes had not gone unnoticed, however. Vankir's gang had made the mistake of stealing from an ally of House Thrane, and Fulven had, in response, summoned Vankir before the High Council. He would have to stand trial in just three days. Unfortunately, as a son of a Citizen who was also a Lord, the Council could not imprison him or his accomplices unless they found him guilty. Until then, Lord Nevox was free to vent his anger to the entire city, and of course, at those he felt had wronged him. "What do you want, Vankir?" asked Arcturas. "I'm busy." "Too busy to stay and chat with an old friend?" Vankir asked, mockingly. "Oh, wait, I remember now-- it was your uncle who decided to bring me before the Council." "Because you're guilty," said Arcturas. "You got too confident, Vankir. The Council doesn't stand for theft. Last I heard, the punishment was the loss of a hand." For a moment, Vankir's smirk vanished. Then, just as quickly, it was back, larger than ever. "My father won't let that happen, I assure you." "It doesn't matter," said Arcturas. "The decision's up to the Council, not the people. I hope you're acquitted, for your sake, but I don't see how it can happen. Now, I really have to--" "No," said Vankir. "I think we have business to settle now. If you're such an expert on the city's legal system, why don't we settle this here? An informal duel, so to speak. If I win, your father drops his charges. If I loose...I'll confess." Arcturas rolled his eyes, "Against you and both your thugs?" he asked. "That doesn't seem fair." "You're a member of the city watch," Vankir pointed out. Both Raydan and Kalvor laughed. Either they hadn't heard Arcturas' insult or they simply didn't understand what he'd said. "You've had formal training. None of us have. It's fair...or maybe not. After all, we both know you've never done any ''real ''fighting. You're of age, but you never bothered to join the army." That hit a nerve. His uncle had refused to allow him to join any military other than the garrison, even after he'd turned sixteen and burned to pay back the Khaliri for the deaths of his parents. Though he hadn't asked since, Vankir's taunt annoyed him. He strove to keep his voice carefully under control as he replied, "I want to, but--" "But what?" said Vankir, his smirk growing broader. "You're too scared? Once this farce of a trial is over, I'm enlisting. I'm going to beat those Khaliri savages out of the plains and into the oceans beyond, in revenge for Validan. Didn't your parents die there? If I were you, I'd have left as soon as I turned sixteen. Don't you want to pay the savages back for the deaths of your parents, or are you a coward? If I were your uncle, I'd be ashamed--" A red haze of rage clouded Arcturas' vision, and in that moment all he wanted to do was wipe that satisfied smirk off Vankir's face once and for all. He charged at the Elemental, swinging his fist at the Elemental. Vankir grinned and easily dodged the clumsy blow. "Attack!" Vankir yelled, and Raydan and Kalvor charged toward him. Arcturas had just enough time to realize this had been a bad idea when Raydan's gloved fist slammed into his chest, knocking the breath from him. He staggered backward, and Kalvor's uppercut caught him in the jaw. He kicked and punched at the two Elementals, but neither seemed to even notice as they struck him again, this time across the face. Arcturas tasted blood. He looked around wildly for any other beings in his vacinity but saw none. He'd chosen his shortcut well, it was completely deserted. Arcturas punched Raydan in the face, desperation lending him strength as the hulking Elementals closed in. Their brutish faces were twisted into sneers as Kalvor lunged at Arcturas. Arcturas stepped aside quickly, but Kalvor was faster than he'd anticipated and the blow caught him in the stomach. Raydan, meanwhile, had recovered and grabbed Arcturas' sleeve, wrapping his fingers around Arcturas' wrist. Arcturas didn't doubt for a moment the being could break his arm as easily as swatting a fly. Kalvor grabbed Arcturas' other arm, and twisted it roughly behind his back. Arcturas kicked and stuggled, and one of his kicks hit Kalvor directly in the chest. There was a dull thud, and Kalvor staggered backward, his grip loosening for a moment. Arcturas seized the oppurtunity, the pain he felt driving his rage. Vankir was hanging back from the brawl, an idle smile on his face. Arcturas lunged at him and grabbed Vankir's silk robe, dragging the Elemental toward him. He raised one fist to strike Vankir across the face. Suddenly Arcturas felt as if all the air had been sucked from his lungs. He gasped in pain as Vankir raised a hand. The air grew hot all around him. Arcturas caught a glimpse of Vankir's desperate and terrified face and realized at once what he was doing. Vankir was manipulating the element of fire, with a subtety that Arcturas had only seen from the greatest Lords of Ektaban. Vankir was using heat to cut off Arcturas' breath, an extraordinarily powerful elemental ability that was extremely difficult to master. Arcturas was in equal parts awed and terrified at Vankir's elemental skill. Arcturas tried to speak, but felt the heat growing more oppressive. Vankir shook himself free and grinned as Arcturas fell to his knees. Vankir stared at him, a dark gleam in his eyes that seemed slightly unhinged. Both Kalvor and Raydan kept their distance, staring in awe at their leader. Arcturas felt his vision begin to blur. He gestured wildly, trying to communicate his surrender. Vankir simply smiled and shook his head. Vankir meant to kill him. A blur of darkness appeared behind Vankir, and the Elemental's chokehold abruptly released. A figure seemed to materialize out of the gloom, and struck a glancing blow to Vankir's face. Vankir fell back, a stunned look on his face. Raydan and Kelvor edged away from the figure. Without their leader, they were uncertain of what to do. As Arcturas rose unsteadily to his feet the being ran over to him. "Are you all right?" he asked, concerned. Arcturas recognized the bright eyes and helmet of his Glatorian friend Kalman at once. "Yes," Arcturas managed to get out. His voice sounded sluggish and tired, and his mouth had difficulty forming words. "He...used fire." "We saw," said a voice. Arcturas spun around, to be confronted by the stern features of the Elemental Daridan. He turned to Vankir, who had also risen to his feet, looking disoriented. A bruise was beginning to form on one side of his face. "I..." Vankir began. "We saw what you did, Nevox," said Daridan. "If you try anything like this again, we'll have you arrested by the City Watch. And I'll be speaking of this at your trial, to be sure." Vankir looked around uncertainly, and his eyes fell upon Raydan and Kelvor, who had retreated several yards. They looked between Vankir and Daridan. "This isn't over," said Vankir. "My father has friends, they'll--" "Leave. Now," said Kalman flatly. Vankir looked as though he were on the verge of attacking once again, but then the fight seemed to go out of him. His shoulders sagged, but his eyes still burned with hatred as he stared at Arcturas. "Very well," he said. "We're going!" he called to his accomplices. The three Elementals slunk away and soon disappeared from view. "My uncle's going to kill me," Arcturas thought. He saw that the letter Fulven had written to the High Lord lay on the street, crumpled and abandoned. He picked it up. "Thanks. I really thought he had me there." "We should have arrested him there, and his friends to," said Kalman. "Why did you let him go?" "Whatever else he is, he's a lord's son. And we can't prove anything. Let him have his trial in three days, Kalman," said Daridan. "It will all come out then." "He'd better not try anything again like that," said Kalman. "He won't," said Daridan. "If I know Vankir, he'll go crawling back to his father for help. But he can't do anything, he attacked you--" "No," Arcturas interjected. "I attacked him." For a moment Daridan was silent, and he and Kalman both stared at Arcturas, confused. "You attacked him? Why?" "He insulted my family," said Arcturas. "And the City Watch. I shouldn't have attacked him though, this could damage our case against him." Again, for a few moments silence fell between them as they pondered the implications of this. "I don't think it will," said Daridan after a few moments. The Elemental was two years older than Arcturas and his father was a merchant serving under Fulven in Ektaban. "The trial is about Vankir's theft against House Thrane, remember? In order for House Nevox to use this against your uncle, Vankir would have to admit you defeated him and his thugs. Can you imagine Vankir doing that?" "No," Arcturas agreed. Vankir possessed a fiery pride, and it would be extremely unlike him to admit any defeats. "He'd never admit defeat." "I wonder what he meant, though," said Daridan. "About his father's friends." "I'm sure it was just an idle threat," said Kalman, unconcerned. "He had to save face somehow. Anyway, we'd better get you home, Arcturas. Your uncle's probably wondering where you are." *** Fulven was indeed waiting outside Keep Thrane when Arcturas returned after saying goodbye to his friends. Fulven's expression was cold and unreadable. Next to Fulven stood a stocky, broad-shouldered being dressed in a coarse black cloak and light armor that Arcturas didn't recognize. His features were stern and cold, and the smile he gave Arcturas when he approached did not reach his eyes. The being clearly had biomechanical implants hidden beneath his cloak, but the iron mask he wore over his face His face marked him as a Toa. "Uncle," said Arcturas. "Sorry I'm late." "What kept you?" asked Fulven, sounding dissatisfied. "I had a run-in with Vankir," said Arcturas, expecting Fulven to notice the bruises on his face and become angry. However, Fulven dismissed the incident with a wave of his hand. "Fine, fine," he said. "Arcturas, this is Lord Harran." "Arcturas Thrane," he said, holding out his hand. Harran shook it. His hands were cold as iron. "Well met, Thrane," said Harran in a smooth voice that sounded to Arcturas like river water running over rocks. "There are some things you must know," said Fulven, barely acknowledging Arcturas' wounds. "Our finances are under attack. There was a recent raid on a merchant caravan that ventured too far into Khaliri territory. The raid became a full-scale battle, one that the Khaliri won. Many of our goods from the latest southern shipments were stolen." So Arcturas' fears had been true. It was an unpleasant, if not surprising, outcome. "Lord Aven has brought me other, more troubling news as well," said Fulven. "I will be leaving for Flauros the day after tomorrow." "The capital? What business can you have there?" asked Arcturas. "What news did Davos bring?" "I--" Fulven began. "Listen. When I get back from Flauros, I'll tell you everything. You'll have enough to worry about while I'm gone anyway." "Enough to worry about?" echoed Arcturas. Then he grinned, wondering if this was a joke. "Davos is staying, isn't he?" "Not only that," said Fulven, giving him a small smile. However, his expression remained grim. "I will be gone for two weeks, maybe more. While I'm gone it will fall to you to rule House Thrane in my absence." Chapter III: Knives in the Dark Ralitar's metal-shod boots hit the sandstone pavement with a sharp clang as he landed in a crouch on the road from the building above. The young Toa of Fire rose to his feet a second later and continued running, the dark shadow of his quarry's cloak just ahead of him. An arrow, fired by the enemy Glatorian on the rooftops, whizzed past Ralitar's shoulder, slamming against a sandstone wall. He clenched his curved weapon tightly in one hand as he sprinted toward the enemy warrior. As Ralitar approached, the being whirled around, the blade of his sword flashing coldly as he swung at Ralitar. It was a brutal, unsophisticated slash that Ralitar easily deflected. The being charged forward, cold steel flashing in the darkness. The sheer strength behind the blow nearly knocked the sword from Ralitar's hand, and he could almost feel the biting edge of the being's weapon inches from his throat. As Ralitar stepped back, the being closed in on him, dark eyes shining beneath his black hood. Ralitar leapt to the right to avoid the enemy's complicated series of slashes and called on the element of fire. He could feel warmth spread throughout his body and into his sabre. Flame licked the edges of his blade but did not burn the Cold Iron. The spark soon became a flame which lashed out like a whip, striking the being's cloak. The being's helmeted face was illuminated for a moment by the flames. The being cried out as the fire began to consume his cloak, and he fell to one knee, his sword falling from his burning hand. Ralitar stepped forward, toward his fallen foe. A Glatorian warrior, most probably a mercenary. The being was dangerous, a threat to the safety of Arcaea. But the Toa code demanded him not to kill fallen enemies. He snatched the enemy Toa's weapon from the ground and struck him once over the head with the hilt. The Toa crumpled to the ground. "Well done," the shape of Ralitar's mentor Ion seemed to coalesce from the sandstone. The Toa of Fire wore light armor and carried a two-handed broadsword. His eyes were a startling blue. He didn't appear to have been wounded, though he was breathing heavily. "I'm sorry I hadn't come faster," he said. "That archer was harder to deal with than I thought." "Their leader's nowhere in sight," said Ralitar. "Could it be that he sent only minions?" "Doubtful," said Ion. "Those two were too easy to deal with. There's got to be more of them." For the past three days Ralitar and Ion had been tracking a group of assassins rumoured to be journeying through the Fire Kingdom. These beings had been responsible for the recent murder of Lord Barist, a nobleman from the city of Arai. While not a Lord of Flauros, the capital, Barist's standing was comparable to that of noble houses such as Aven or Kandor-- and his assassination had sent shock waves through the city. Before the news had even gone north, toward the port cities such as Ektaban or Maryat, the Toa Order had dispatched their operatives to hunt down the assassins, choosing Ralitar and his mentor Ion because of their familiarity with the Fire Kingdom. After spending the past few months in the Jungle Kingdom, where he'd spent his first assignment for the Toa Order, and in Shadovar, the City of Mirrors and the capital of the Twelve Kingdoms, his homeland felt completely unfamiliar to him. He'd been in Shadovar for nearly seventeen years now, since the day he'd been chosen as a Toa and been inducted into the Order. The Fire Kingdom was as alien to him as the distant worlds outside Arcaea, such as Xaterex and Calos. The sound of a sword being drawn brought Ralitar back to the present. Whirling around, he saw a third being standing behind him, rushing at Ion. The shadowy figure was hard to make out at first, but as he drew closer Ralitar made out an iron mask and cold green eyes. His ornate armor clearly marked him as one of the assassins, a Glatorian. Ralitar activated his Kanohi Hau as the assassin’s sword flitted through the shadows at him, and the sword struck his invisible shield. Striking out at his assailant as the being staggered off-balance from the impact, Ralitar reached for his elemental control over fire, feeling the spark ignite within him. The spark became a roaring flame within moments as Ralitar felt the fire travel up his arm and burst from his gauntleted hand, a ray of orange-red flame striking the being in the chest like a lance. The masked assassin staggered backward, his chestplate charred and melted. Ion struck quickly with one swing of his sword, striking the mercenary with the flat of the blade. The being crumpled to the ground, his body landing on the cobble-strewn streets with a heavy thud. For a few moments sparks rose from his broken armor, fizzling out into darkness within seconds. Ion lowered his heavy broadsword. "Well done," he said to the younger Toa. "He's clearly one of the assassins we've been following." Stepping over to the fallen being, who was groaning in pain, Ion knelt at his side. The assassin gave a grimace, attempting to rise to his feet. Ion's icy glare cut him off. "Are there any more of your group in this village?" The assassin shook his head. "They've all left," he said, something approaching triumph in his voice. "I was just left to delay any pursuers." "Why did you have Barist killed? Why so publicly?" asked Ion. "Who are you working for?" The assassin gave a cold grin. "Why should I tell you? You won't kill me. Toa don't kill." "No, I won't," agreed Ion. "I'll turn you over to the authorities. I doubt Lord Azaran will be as merciful as I." For the first time, real fear showed in the assassin's eyes. "I'm not one of their inner circle. I was not at Arai, though I know the beings you seek. They have gone on to Ektaban. There they will meet with their allies." "Allies?" Ralitar asked. The being turned to stare at him for a moment and his lips twisted into a cold sneer. "They did not care to tell me. My role was merely to lay this trap for you here." "Then we must go on to Ektaban," said Ion, more to himself than to Ralitar. "Why would they head to the coast? It makes no sense." "He could be lying," suggested Ralitar. "No," said Ion. "This man has no real loyalty to them. He's telling the truth. Whether or not you were really weren't at Arai may be another story. I think I'll let Halir decide your fate." "Halir?" asked the assassin, puzzled. "The Lord of Ektaban," said Ion. "You're going to come with us to the city, and we'll judge for ourselves how involved you are in this conspiracy." Chapter IV: Arrest ''Chapter unfinished... '' Characters *Nightshade *Ikana Thrane *Valrix *Atarus Thrane *Ion *Ralitar}}